


忘仔牛奶

by zhixie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhixie/pseuds/zhixie





	忘仔牛奶

1

TA国的大王子金钟云现在非常苦恼，因为他的男朋友兼未婚夫，RC国的小王子金厉旭喝了忘仔牛奶。

“喝了这瓶奶，忘掉那个仔”，忘仔牛奶奶如其名——金厉旭把金钟云忘得可是一干二净。

金大王子万万没有想到会有这种事情发生。

 

2

 

事情的起因是这样的。

金钟云王子殿下从小气质不凡，以一种反正没人吵架能吵得过老子的的亲和力，和周边的世家贵族玩得都挺好的。

甚至还和RC国的小王子金厉旭日久生情，在今年年初订了婚。

注意了啊，这个日是每一天的那个日。

但是就是因为大王子殿下亲和力太强，对每一个人都是十分的好，好到亲手拆自己CP的事都干过。

一句话总结，直得可以。

小王子心里苦，小王子想哭，可是碍于性格，实在是说不出什么金钟云不好的话。于是一个人默默垂泪跑到宫殿的小厨房里。

乒乒乓乓的声音传出来，小厨房有人，进去一看，是正在周游列国寻找最佳美味五花肉的申东熙大巫师。

巫师神通广大，不仅能精准捕捉到什么食材应该怎样搭配才能充分发挥出刺激味蕾的味道，还能仔细的看着你，并且看出你的人生轨迹。

又因为长得一点儿也不老，比起一般巫师他简直是帅到飞起，于是人送外号——神童。

这多牛逼啊，所以神童巫师游览到每个国家，都会受到热情地款待。

这就是为什么神童巫师会自由自在出现在宫殿厨房的原因。

小王子看到申东熙以后没有多惊讶：“巫师大人。”打了个招呼，有些好奇的打量着摆满厨房的瓶瓶罐罐。

“您好呀王子殿下。”申东熙一手举着书，一手拿着药槌在小奶锅里搅动，“怎么艺声殿下没和您在一起呢。”

“打住，别给我提那个大猪蹄子。”金厉旭瘪了瘪嘴，想到金钟云又十分委屈，顺手拿了旁边的牛奶喝下。

申东熙把药槌举起来，又重重打下，随后发出“嘭”的一声响，这是药水练好了的证明。

申东熙满意的点点头，缓缓的开口：“都要结婚了，就别整天吵架了”他把书合起来放下，抬头看着金厉旭：“对了，桌子上的药您千万…别…喝…”

将牛奶一饮而尽的小王子对上神童巫师的眼神，那眼睛里包含着错愕，惊讶，恐惧，还有金厉旭看不太懂的情绪。

金厉旭：“怎么啦？”

申东熙懊恼地扶额：“那是我调出来的药水。”

金厉旭：“呃…是干什么用的？”

申东熙：“那个方位，可能是唯他水，可能是忘仔牛奶。”

金厉旭盯着手里玻璃杯的乳白色水痕：“我觉得，我喝的是忘仔呢。”

申东熙突然正经，像是在极力掩饰着什么：“没事的王子殿下，您不正好在和艺声殿下吵架吗，您可以先冷一冷他。”

金厉旭眼刀子扫过来，申东熙还是颤颤巍巍地说出了实情：“就是那是失败品，不，不知道多久可以恢复呢…”

 

——乓啷

这是玻璃杯在大理石地面上破碎的声音。

 

3

 

金钟云王子听说未婚夫病了，吓得不轻，急急忙忙地架着马到隔壁王国的王宫里去。

还没等把白马停稳在地下停马场里，大王子人已经从鞍上跳了下来，害得老管家直嚷着：“殿下慢些，艺声殿下——”

穿过玫瑰含苞待放的花园，路过可以投喂长颈鹿的阳台，跨过宫殿里铺上地毯的台阶，金钟云想也不想的打开了金厉旭的房门：“厉旭！你没…”

“放肆！”

“唔…”

“咚——”

厚实的镶金雕花木门被重重合起，那是王子殿下被洁白的鹅毛枕头砸中后又挨关在门外的声音。

 

4

 

不是钟云，钟云没有，钟云不知道。

艺声殿下抱着还有他未婚夫发梢香气的枕头，敲门也不是，不敲门也不是。

好在女使很快就开了门，请金钟云进去。

不愧是这个国家唯一的小王子，金厉旭的房间坐北朝南，明亮又华贵，然而他本人不是很喜欢过于纸醉金迷的感觉，于是这整个套间充满了一种温馨的味道。

这是为数不多的让金钟云感到安心的地方。

 

5

 

现在金钟云是不怎么安心的，一点也不。

不是，未婚夫的房间变相也就是自己的房间了，谁进自己房间还需要让女使请进来的？

王子殿下不安的咽咽口水，有些局促的挠了挠头，四周打量一下，金厉旭正在小茶桌边喝茶。

小茶桌只配了两张铁艺白漆方凳，一张金厉旭坐着，一张金厉旭的长颈鹿坐着。

金钟云沉默着思考了一会，最后选择小心翼翼地把长颈鹿拿起来，坐上空出来的方凳，在让长颈鹿祖宗躺在自己腿上，端起了自己面前的茶杯：“厉，厉旭啊…”

金厉旭闻言抬头，优雅的一笑：“您好呀。”

您…好…呀

您…好…

金钟云：？？？？

金钟云表面看起来若无其事，内心惊涛骇浪，聪明的小脑袋瓜子飞速的转动着，最后得出一个比较中肯的结论，十分悲壮的说：“没关系，就算是你烧坏了脑子，我也一样很爱你。”

金厉旭：？？？？

你才脑子被烧坏了呢。

金厉旭在下意识内心反驳，但是没有出声，反而被这人突如其来的表白弄得怦然心动。

“咳咳。”金厉旭清了清嗓子，展示出他从来没有在金钟云面前露出过的贵族姿态：“请问，”他说：

“你谁？”

 

——乓啷

又一个杯子坏掉了。

 

6

 

在玻璃杯里盛满冰块，昏暗的灯光反射了异样琉璃光彩。

金钟云和他的亲弟弟二王子金钟真在宫殿的餐厅一隅坐着，他默不作声地拿过一边的透明水，粗暴的倒在玻璃杯里，冰块受到浮力相互碰撞，发出清脆的声音。

金钟真看着他哥这已经是第三杯了，实在是有点担心：“哥，不就是厉旭最近和圭贤他们走得很近嘛，以前又不是没有，神童先生也说了这药肯定能解的，你至于在这里借…你喝的到底是什么？”

金钟云嘬着吸管，含含糊糊的回答了金钟真的问题：“这是我的同伴榨出来的果汁。”

金钟真：“？？？”

当金钟真斟酌着想询问自己是否还有流落民间的亲兄弟的时候，金钟云已经干完了这一杯，又准备开始再倒。

他吧唧吧唧嘴，叹了口气：“真酸。”

 

7

金厉旭是忘了金钟云这个人，好像所有的记忆都像把沾了水的刷子一切都搓去了一样，但是他的床头相框、连廊画像、甚至是墨水瓶上，都有金钟云的痕迹。

金厉旭慢慢走到书桌边，烛火随着他动作带来的微微摇曳。啊，他想起来了，他喝了申巫师的忘仔牛奶！

难不成，金厉旭细长的指尖轻轻滑过羽毛蘸水笔，金钟云便是那个仔吗？

这是不是就可以解释他一看到金钟云就会莫名的想亲近，收到金钟云送的花以后他的满心欢喜了？

想着想着，小王子的脑海里又浮现出艺声殿下红着耳朵局促地递花过来，看他不接以后又猛地塞到他手里，自己却强装镇定说：“我送你朵花儿怎么了，又不是第一次。而且…”

他最后的那句话说得很小声，就像是含在嘴里似的，小王子也没听清，只顾着沉浸在花香里了。如果他要是能听到，一定会更高兴的吧。

 

8

 

金钟云有偷偷向他的狐朋狗友们讨教，要求他们每个人写一篇小论文给他，题目是“怎么样让不爱我的人爱上我”。

飞鸽传书过去没有多久，就有一只鸽子飞了回来，腿上只绑了一个小小的桶。

看速度应该是GY国的银赫王子了，简短的四个字：

去开门吧

金钟云王子面无表情，当场就烧了这封信。

 

不久后MP国的东海王子也回信了，狗爬字的字里行间都透露着幸灾乐祸和怎么办啊所有人都很喜欢我啊我没有这个烦恼呢。

金钟云王子嘴角上扬，把东海王子在他心中埋葬。

 

又一只鸽子噗噗噗地飞了回来，金钟云王子把上面的火漆蜡掰断，一张牛皮纸里还夹着一张小小的纸条。

牛皮纸肯定是SR国的大王子崔始源写的了，比看起来比前面那两个的认真一点。金钟云王子满意的点点头，不愧是一匹热心的好马，然后又打开曺圭贤小伯爵的纸条，上面写着：

亲亲，这边的建议是一个人孤独终老就行了呢

金钟云王子把纸条撕了，并且打算踢掉50个小伯爵的冰淇淋。

 

最后是两只鸽子一起回来的，脚上还绑着捆得好好的厚厚的几本书。看把鸽子重的，刚一到窗台，就立马趴在金钟云王子的书桌上起也起不来了。

金钟云王子有些害怕，但是还是谨慎的把书拿下来，翻开，扉页上有正在周游世界的希澈王子的留言——

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你小子问对人了，看完这几本脆皮鸭，就能找到你想要的答案。

再翻一页，是希澈王子的伴侣利特王子的字迹：别听你澈哥的。

金钟云王子：？？？？

你们两小情侣真奇怪。

 

9

 

最后艺声殿下决定靠自己，他双手抱在胸前，叹了口气，何必呢。

 

10

 

金厉旭感觉得到自己的记忆在慢慢恢复，比如说偶尔目光转到哪里时，就会浮现出或吵闹或恬静的画面，不出意外的，画面里都有金钟云。

金厉旭不管是做朋友做弟弟还是做王子，都是贼精的，那种机灵劲都已经刻在了他的骨子里了。

往外望去，万里无云的天空蓝的不像话，零零散散点缀在黄土上的高大树木里藏着许多长颈鹿觅食的脑袋。

“厉旭。”金钟云在他背后出现，笑盈盈的叫他。

自从知道他喝了忘仔牛奶以后，金钟云几乎每一天都会过来，有时候会带一些小玩意，说这些都有着他们共同的回忆，美其名曰帮他更好更快的恢复记忆。

不过那天那金厉旭心动的花再也没有出现在金钟云的手上。

“鱼生，你喜欢的。”金钟云把拿过来的盒子放在小茶几上，一层一层的打开，露出铺在厚厚冰块上的细嫩生鱼片，接着皱眉说：“不可以多吃啊，太凉了，对胃不好。”

金厉旭一直都不会排斥金钟云，更不会拒绝他献的殷勤，于是毫不客气地夹起一块放入口中，入口即化的美味口感让他幸福地眯起了眼睛，不自觉的发出声音：“嗯~”

金钟云看着这一幕，不受控制地捂住了自己的小心脏，忍住鼻血快要迸发出来的冲动，笑着调侃问道：“有没有想我呀？”

金厉旭向来诚实，想也没想的就说：“当然想啦。”

金钟云被这样直白的攻击弄得一愣，刚刚压下去的燥热又一次蠢蠢欲动，死灰复燃了。

 

11

 

金钟云不记得怎么跟着金厉旭到的房间，又怎么跟金厉旭一起滚到了床上，就像是刚刚喝的不是东方红茶而是庄园美酒一样，他已经醉了。

迷情之间，金钟云想着金厉旭还没恢复记忆，俯下身子用脸轻轻的蹭着他的，然后抬头看着金厉旭无暇而有些微红的双颊：“可以吗？”

宫殿的床褥又高又软，金厉旭躺在金钟云身下，几乎快要整个人都陷进去了。他没有说话，他不喜欢说话，于是便吻上了金钟云那一双包含着无限爱意的眼睛。

金钟云像猛禽一样的爆发了，没轻没重的在丝绸一般的细嫩肌肤上留下痕迹，在灯光阑珊的掩饰下，更加色情，充满欲望。

他就这样深深地顶了进去，金厉旭情不自禁的扬起头，从喉咙里发出一声呻吟，睁着的眼睛有一瞬间的混沌，也渐渐变得清明。

就和他的心一样，逐渐雾散。

一发结束，金钟云反倒有些委屈的埋在金厉旭的肩膀上。

金厉旭用空出来的那只手捋了捋金钟云的短发，有一缕翘起来了：“哥，我想起来了。”

金钟云猛的抬头，捧着金厉旭的脸，皱着眉说：“你说什么？”和刚刚金厉旭那今天吃什么一样平常的语气形成鲜明对比。

金厉旭把自己的手盖在金钟云的手上：“我说，我想起来了，”他握住金钟云的大拇指，坏心眼的捏了捏，神情像是在回忆什么：“唔，大概就是你进来的那个时候吧，疼痛让我记起了你。”

金钟云就这样保持着平视的姿势看着金厉旭，眼里似乎有暗潮涌动，不一会，他便低头吻了吻金厉旭的鼻尖：“还疼吗？”

金厉旭勾过金钟云的脖子，在他唇边说：“看到你就不疼了。”

 

12

 

两位王子的婚礼如期举行，银赫王子，东海王子，始源王子，圭贤小伯爵，神童巫师，甚至是正在旅游的利特、希澈王子也特意前来，祝贺两位喜结连理。

按照习俗，新人在婚礼前一天是不能见面的，不吉利。

可是这就很难熬啊，长辈们都说以后要在一起一辈子，还急着一天嘛。这不一样的，金厉旭想，他想把这份喜悦和要与他相伴终身的人倾诉，一遍又一遍，反正钟云哥是不会嫌他烦的。

小王子眨眨眼，走到书桌前从夹层里拿出之前神童巫师给的飞天纸，拿起羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨汁，思考了一下，然后写上一串字符。等墨迹干透了以后折成纸飞机的样子，到窗边让它飞了出去。

纸飞机就像装了导航一样，稳稳当当的停在了金钟云的手上。

王子殿下一打开，就发现是自己伴侣写的一句话：I am not over you

他会心一笑，趁着没人，拿着披风就冲了出去。然后又急急忙忙的回来，拿起笔也写了句话。

 

13

 

“叩叩”

这个点的敲门声让金厉旭一惊，不过他马上又反应过来，背靠着门，还不等外面的人开口就说：“新人婚礼头天晚上不让见面，哥你怎么过来了？”

门外金钟云笑了笑，不去指正是金厉旭先开的头，只温柔的说：“我太想你了，你能出来让我吻吻你吗，我保证不看。”

金钟云的声音隔着门板，似乎变得更加低沉沙哑，一字一句，像打在了金厉旭的心尖上。他偷笑着开了一个门缝，装正经的说：“那你可不许睁眼，不吉利。”

金钟云笑着应了，两个人紧闭着眼在空气中摸索，慢慢地捕捉到了对方，慢慢地在唇上扣了个印记。

 

金厉旭在剪灭灯芯前拿出了金钟云吻他时偷偷塞的纸条，借着灯光，上面工工整整的写着三个单词，正好回应了他：

Here I am

 

14

两个人把手放在圣经上起誓。

神童巫师药槌一挥，一瞬间落下了满礼堂的玫瑰瓣。

金厉旭在花海中想到还没记起来一切的时候金钟云的那朵花。

 

15

 

那天艺声殿下说的是：

而且…花儿哪有你好看啊。

 

END

 

P.S.

*＃13的梗出自《唐顿庄园》 *有没有人能看出来艺声殿下喝的是唯他水呢 .


End file.
